Referring to FIG. 3 for the comparison of different types of manufacturing processes of a light emitting diode (LED), three common LED manufacturing processes are described as follows:
The first type of manufacturing process is provided for manufacturing an LED lamp, and its chip 10 is fixed onto a lead frame 11 first, and then gone through wire bonding 12, and finally packaged by encapsulation 13. In use, a hole is drilled on the circuit base board 14 for installing and soldering an LED lamp to complete the manufacturing process of the LED lamp.
The second type of manufacturing process is provided for manufacturing a surface mount device (SMD) LED, and its chip 20 is fixed onto a package substrate 21 first, and then gone through wire bonding 22, and finally packaged by encapsulation 23. In use, the circuit base board 24 is soldered onto the packaged product.
The third type of manufacturing process is provided for manufacturing a flip chip LED as illustrated in Taiwan Utility Model Pat. Application No. 092217642, and this type of manufacturing process includes the steps of: preparing a chip 30 and a flip chip base board 31; soldering the chip 30 and flip chip base board 31 by high-frequency waves 32; packaging the chip 30 by encapsulation 33; and finally soldering the finished goods onto the circuit base board 34 for its use.
In view of the foregoing three types of conventional manufacturing processes, their common deficiencies include a complicated manufacturing process, expensive packaging equipments, a poor heat dissipation effect of the LED, and a low LED brightness due to packaging materials deformed by heat and other factors.